Never Alone
by JamieLea Lightfoot
Summary: MMPR. One of the rangers is injured in a car accident.


Never Alone

by JamieLea Lightfoot

rusalka@rescueteam.com

This is my first attempt at writing, I prefer to read but all these stories at FF.net have inspired me!

This is based on a true story, thanks JWT for letting me turn you into a Power Ranger.

^^^

I hear the chopper coming in, in moments it's light are illuminating the lading pad and the noisy rotors are stirring the hot summer air as it lands. I step back, triggering the automatic doors open as the Med Flight crew rushes the gurney across the pavement. 

"Bay one." I tell them and they rush past into the waiting trauma unit. 

I follow them in, trying to find a place to stand where I can still see what is happening but not be in the way of the doctors and nurses. I want to help and I press forward, catching the foot of the backboard as it is heaved off the flight gurney and onto the trauma cot. The nurses are pressing in and I step back as they go to work, setting up for x-rays. Not wanting to be in the way or to get irradiated I step back behind the doors, keeping my ears open in case someone needs anything. I feel rather useless as the others hurry around, doing their routine work. I am just a student, hoping to gain some experience before I take my national registry test to become an EMT. After the flurry of activity is over I join two nurses as they cut away the bloodied bandages that were applied at the accident scene. I try not to gag as I see the horrible deep cuts that run across the patient's knees. I tell myself I am not going to faint, that I must be strong. Julie, one of the nurses looks at me and smiles with a knowing look in her eyes, "Start a nasal canula at 3, okay?" She says.

I smile back, "Sure." My voice is steadier than I thought it would be. I step to the head of the bed and reach for the tubing, connecting it to the oxygen supply. I get my first look at the boy the chopper brought in. "I'm going to put a tube around your face, it's just oxygen, okay?" I tell him. He nods and I slip the tubing around his ears and place it under his nose then turn on the flow meter.

"Kait, I need you to help me clean the wounds on his face, shoulder and legs before Dr. Hamil gets here." Julie says handing me a box of four by four gauze moistened with betadine.

I take the small tub and peel off a square. "This is kinda cold." I tell the boy as I proceed to clean the bloody cut on his chin. He tries to smile.

I have no problems cleaning the minor wounds on his face and shoulder but when I get to the awful cut on his knee I work slower, trying not to hurt him.

"Dr. Hamil is on his way Kait, try to hurry." Julie advises.

I am not finished when the doctor bustles in and begins to examine the injuries the boy sustained.

"What do we have here?" Dr. Hamil asks.

"Car versus tree," Julie replies, "Seventeen-year-old male pulled from burning vehicle by passers by. LOC at the scene, brought in by Med Flight. Lacerations to both knees and chin, abrasions on right shoulder and left hand."

I try to hurry and finish cleaning the cut as Dr. Hamil begins to examine the other knee.

"Do you remember what happened tonight, son ?" The doctor asks, probing the injury.

"I was going home from work and that's all I remember." The boy answers, voice shaking a little.

I finish just as Dr. Hamil turns his attention to the other knee. I look away as the doctor takes a pair of tweezers and begins to remove debris from the deep wound. I hear the boy whimper and impulsively I take his hand and wrap it in both of mine.

"I know it must hurt, just squeeze my hand." I say softly to him. He nods and I don't hear any more sounds from him but occasionally he squeezes my hands. I try to watch as the doctor continues to clean the wounds but my eyes flicker back to the boy's face, his eyes are closed and I can see the pain in the tightly closed lids and pinched lips. Dr. Hamil asks for sutures and Julie lays an open package on the table next to the bed. I can watch as Dr. Hamil stitches the cuts closed. Time slows to a crawl, my feet are tired and I wish I could sit but I cannot let go of the boy's hand, he holds to tightly to mine so I stay. When Dr. Hamil finishes closing the wounds on the boy's knees, he asks Julie for the stapler and there are four clicking sounds as he closes the cut on the chin. The grip on my hands never lessens even after the doctor and Julie leave. It seems odd that they have both left and I begin to wonder when neither one of them returns. I learned in class that you are never to leave a patient alone in case something happens and they need more attention but I have been on my feet for almost thirteen hours and I really want to sit down and have a cup of coffee. I try to get my hands loose and the boy's eyes open.

"I'm scared." He says. "Please don't leave me."

For a moment I feel ashamed that I had wanted to get away, but then I squeeze his hands, "I won't leave you until someone comes to take you upstairs to your room." I smile at him, "I promise." Forgetting the cramping complaints of my feet I continue to stand beside the cot never releasing his hand. His eyes close and it is not long before his breathing slows and the peeping of the heart monitor slows too as he drifts off to sleep. I check the clock again, my shift had ended almost and hour ago but still I stay until a nurse comes in.

"Would you help me take him upstairs?" She asks.

"Sure." I disconnect the oxygen tubing while she turns off the brakes and disconnects the monitors. I get behind the bed and push while she pulls and we head toward the elevators. In moments we are upstairs, I help guide the bed into the room and she reconnects the monitors and oxygen.

"Thanks for your help." She says.

"Anytime." I reply. On my way out I notice the name on the chart in the box by the door. Jason Lee Scott. I repeat the name to myself, wanting to remember it so that I can call tomorrow on my day off and see how he is doing.


End file.
